lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schwarz und Weiß
zurück zu Wiederkehrende Themen Die Farben schwarz und weiß tauchen häufig in Kombination miteinander auf. Auftreten Allgemein * Der Anfangsschriftzug und die Schrift im Abspann ist weiß auf schwarzem Hintergrund. Staffel 1 * Als Kate Jacks Wunde nähen möchte, fragt sie ihn, ob er eine bestimmte Farbe vorzieht. Er entscheidet sich für schwarz. * Charlie schreibt das Wort "FATE" mit einem schwarzen Stift auf seine weißgetapten Fingerknöchel. * Locke erklärt Walt Backgammon: "Zwei Spieler. Zwei Seiten. Eine ist hell, eine ist dunkel." * Claire sucht Jack auf um mit ihm über das Buch von Steve und Cristen zu sprechen. * Sie trägt ein schwarzes Tanktop und eine Kette/Halsband woran ein roter chinesischer Anhänger baumelt. Haut: (weiß) Tanktop: (schwarz) Anhänger: (rot) thumb * Adam und Eva hatten einen schwarzen und einen weißen Stein bei sich. * Auf Suns zwei schwarzen Einkaufstüten steht in weiß 'Chanel'. Sie trägt ebenfalls einen weißen Rock eine weiße Handtasche und bekommt von Jin, der ein weißes Hemd mit schwarzer Krawatte trägt, einen etwas dunkel weißen Hundewelpen geschenkt. s Augen sind 'schwarz und weiß. ]] * In Claires Traum hat Locke ein schwarzes und ein weißes Auge. * Mr. Paiks „Assistent“ trägt einen weißen Anzug, als er von Jin, der einen schwarzen Anzug trägt, in einem schwarzen Wagen gefahren wird. * Eine Krankenschwester stellt Michael eine Scherzfrage: "Was ist schwarz, weiß und rot?" * Das Ehepaar Susan Lloyd (schwarz) & Brian Porter (weiß). * Sawyers Brille aus der ersten Staffel ist aus einer schwarzen und einer durchsichtigen (weißen) Fassung zusammengeschmolzen. * Als Locke zu Anthony Cooper fährt, stehen drei Wagen, ein schwarzer, ein weißer und ein roter in der Einfahrt. * Als Sarah Shephard zusammen mit Jack Klavier spielt, trägt sie ein weißes Hemd mit einer schwarzen 44 auf dem Rücken. * Als das Floß ablegt, trägt Sawyer ein schwarzes Hemd, Jin ein weißes und Michael ein rotes. Staffel 2 * Auf dem Wandgemälde im Schwan ist ein schwarzes und ein weißes Gesicht zu sehen. * Der Countdown Zähler in der Luke hat schwarze Ziffern auf weißem Hintergrund und weiße Ziffern auf schwarzem Hintergrund. Zähler. ]] * Rose (schwarz) und Bernard (weiß) sehen sich wieder. & Rose. ]] * Jack und Ana-Lucia stehen sich als Anführer ihrer jeweiligen Gruppe von Überlebenden gegenüber. Sie trägt schwarz, er weiß. * John Locke (weiß) und Mr. Eko (schwarz) sehen den Schwan Orientierungsfilm zusammen. Beide Charaktere sind Männer des Glaubens. * Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Monster eine sich bewegende Wolke schwarzen Rauchs ist. Locke jedoch behauptet, das "Monster" sei ihm als "wahnsinnig helles Licht" erschienen, als er es zum ersten Mal sah. * Eko und Yemi tragen schwarz-weiße Priestergewänder. * Bernard wählt schwarzes Vulkangestein für sein S.O.S.-Zeichen, um einen Kontrast zum weißen Sand zu erzielen. * Bea Klugh (schwarz) scheint die Anführerin der Anderen zu sein. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Ben (weiß) der Anführer ist. * Das DHARMA-Logo besteht aus schwarzen Linien mit weißem Hintergrund * Ein Schachspiel mit schwarzen und weißen Spielfiguren ist in der Abhörstation zu sehen. Staffel 3 mit einer schwarzen '8']] * Ein weißes Kaninchen mit einer schwarzen '8' wird Sawyer gezeigt. * Locke behauptet, er hätte ein weißes Licht gesehen als er dem Monster begegnet, während Eko einer schwarzen Rauchsäule begegnet. * Neben Rachel Carlsons Bett befindet sich eine Lampe mit dem schwarzweißen Yin/Yang-Symbol darauf. * Der Mann mit den roten Schuhen trägt schwarz und weiß. * Schwarze und weiße Schachfiguren. * In ist Claire in den meisten ihrer Flashbacks komplett schwarz gekleidet. Ihr Haar ist schwarz im Gegensatz zu ihrem blonden Haar auf der Insel. * Claire hat einen weißen Gipsverband an ihrer linken und schwarze Armbänder an ihrer rechten Hand. * Als sich Locke einen Teller mit übriggebliebenem Hühnchen aus dem Kühlschrank in Bens Haus nimmt, erzählt ihm dieser, er habe das dunkle Fleisch schon aufgegessen und es sei nur noch helles Fleisch für Locke übrig. *Bevor Locke Kate aufsucht, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass er mit den Anderen fortgehen wird, bewegt Kate einen weißen Backgammon-Stein auf einem Spielbrett. * Bens Küche ist rot, weiß und schwarz. * Charlie verliert seinen schwarz-weißen Schuh als er ins Meer springt. * Der Spiegel ist eine Anspielung auf "Alice hinter den Spiegeln" von Lewis Carroll. In diesem Buch hat die Hauptfigur Alice in ihrem Traum eine schwarze, boshafte Katze sowie eine weiße, unschuldige Katze. * Juliet benutzt weiße Steine, um die Zelte zu markieren. ("Hinter dem Spiegel") Staffel 4 *Hurley hat zwei Besucher in Santa Rosa, Matthew Abaddon (schwarz) und Charlie (weiß). *In Sayids Vorausblende trägt er beim Golfspielen weiße Handschuhe, während Mr. Avellino schwarze an hat. *Locke spielt wieder Backgammon, diesmal mit schwarzen Steinen. Sawyer spielt mit weißen Steinen gegen ihn. *In Juliets Zengarten befinden sich zwei Steine im Sand - ein schwarzer und ein weißer. *In Jins Rückblende bringt er einen schwarz-weißen Stoff-Panda ins Krankenhaus. *In Jacks Vorausblende hat Aaron eine schwarz-weiße Orcawal-Puppe *Der junge Locke malte ein Bild von etwas, das wie das Rauchmonster aussieht mit schwarzem Stift auf weißem Papier *Die Personen, die in Verbindung zur Insel stehen und Locke in der Vergangenheit aufgesucht haben, sind Richard Alpert (weiß) und Matthew Abaddon (schwarz). *Der Pilot von der Küstenwache ist schwarz und der Kopilot ist weiß. *Hurley spielt Schach mit Mr. Eko als Sayid ihn besucht. Hurley spielt mit den schwarzen Steinen. Staffel 5 thumb|[[Pierre Chang|Dr.Changs Wecker]] *Dr. Pierre Changs Uhr hat ein schwarzes Display mit weißen Zahlen. *Dr. Chang trägt einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover auf dem Weg zum Dreh des Pfeil-Orientierungsfilms und zieht dann einen weißen Laborkittel über. *Nach Kates Diskussion mit dem Anwalt Dan Norton, wird im Fernsehen eine Zeichentrickserie gezeigt, in der eine schwarze Katze und ein weißer Hund kämpfen. *Desmond und Pennys Segelboot ist schwarz und weiß. *Hurley verlässt due Tankstelle in einem weißen Geländewagen, während Kate in einem weißen (silbernen) Auto ankommt. *Ein weißes Kaninchen mit schwarzen Flecken taucht bei der Zaubershow auf, die sich Jacks Großvater ansieht. *Christian Shephard trug weiße Tennisschuhe im Sarg, während John Locke schwarze trug. und sein Feind unterhalten sich am Strand. ]] *Jacob trägt ein weißes Hemd, sein Gegner trägt ein schwarzes. *Als Ben Jacob umbringt, sind seine Augen schwarz. * Am Ende von ist das Lost-Logo in schwarzer Schrift auf weißem Hintergrund, im Gegensatz zu der sonst üblichen weißen Schrift auf schwarzem Hintergrund. Staffel 6 *Das Wasser der Quelle ist schwarz und trüb statt klar. *Die Waage in der Klippenhöhle wird von einem weißen und einem schwarzen Stein in Balance gehalten. *Der Becher aus dem Locke beim Baden trinkt ist schwarz und weiß. *Die Liste mit den Kandidaten in der Höhle ist in weiß geschrieben. Die Liste im Leuchtturm ist in schwarz geschrieben. *Als Dogen Sayid über die beiden Seiten (gut und böse) des Menschen erzählt, trägt er nur einen schwarzen Handschuh. Somit sind seine Hände "schwarz" und "weiß". *1867 gibt Jacob Richard einen weißen Stein, den dieser dem Mann in Schwarz gibt. Wie gewohnt trägt Jacob weiß und sein Feind schwarz. *Szenen in "Locke"s Lager spielen bei Nacht während die Szenen am Strand bei Jacobs Unterstützern alle am Tag spielen *Charles Widmore hat zwei Gemälde von einer Waage in seinem Büro, eines in einem schwarzen Rahmen und eines in einem weißen Rahmen. In beiden Gemälden sind auf einer Seite schwarze und auf der anderen Seite weiße Steine. * Jacob und sein Bruder werden von Kindheit bis ins Erwachsenenalter immer in den Farben weiß und schwarz gezeigt. ** Gleich nach der Geburt werden Jacob in eine weiße und sein Bruder in eine schwarze Decke gehüllt. ** Jacob trägt ein weißes Hemd und Armband, sein Bruder trägt ein schwarzes Hemd und Armband. ** Beim Spielen bekommt Jacob die weißen Steine und sein Bruder die schwarzen. *Jacob muss für seine Adoptivmutter weiße und schwarze Fäden sortieren. ''Lost: Missing Pieces'' *Ben und Jack spielen Schach, Jack ist dabei weiß und Ben schwarz. ARGs *In the Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project, recruits were sorted at the end of the process into either of the groups "Black Swan" or "White Swan", depending on if the recruits used supplied cheats. Producer commentary *lol ist schwarz und omg ist weiß * In November 2009, executive producer and co-creator Damon Lindelof commented on the use of the black and white theme in the backgammon scene in , stating: "We did know that when Locke referred to the black and the white, that ultimately that concept was going to be personified by two individuals." http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=video&show_id=191627 en:Black and white es:Blanco y negro fr:Noir et blanc pl:Czarny i biały pt:Preto e Branco ru:Чёрное и белое Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen Schwarz und Weiß